1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 6,12-dinaphthylchrysene derivative and an organic light-emitting device using the derivative.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device is an electronic device in which a thin film containing a fluorescent or phosphorescent organic compound is interposed between a pair of electrodes. When an electron and a hole are injected from the respective electrodes, an exciton of the fluorescent or phosphorescent compound is produced, and the organic light-emitting device emits light upon return of the exciton to its ground state.
Recent advances in the organic light-emitting device are remarkable, and have resulted in the following features, for example. That is, the organic light-emitting device emits light having high luminance at a low applied voltage and a variety of emission wavelengths, has high-speed responsiveness, and allows a light emitting device to be reduced in thickness and weight. This suggests that the organic light-emitting device can be used for a wide range of applications.
By the way, one of the physical properties requested of a component for the organic light-emitting device is the durability of the component itself. The design and research of a compound in consideration of the durability have been vigorously conducted at present. An organic compound described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-241687 or International Application No. WO2009/008353 has been proposed as a specific example of the compound.
However, the organic compound proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-241687 or International Application No. WO2009/008353 and an organic light-emitting device using the compound still have room for improvement from the viewpoint of their commercialization.
Specifically, the compound and the device still have room for improvement from the viewpoint of durability, and their commercialization requires the following items:
(i) additional lengthening of a lifetime at the time of continuous driving; and
(ii) measures against, for example, degradation due to heat which are requested when long-term use under a high temperature is assumed.
In addition, when its application to a full-color display or the like is assumed, the organic light-emitting device needs to continuously maintain its initial characteristics in terms of its color purity and efficiency even under, for example, such conditions that the device is used at a high temperature for a long time period. However, it is still unable to say that those problems have been sufficiently solved.
Therefore, an organic light-emitting device having high heat resistance and a material for realizing the device have been particularly requested.